1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipation pad, and more particularly, to a simple heat-dissipation pad for a notebook computer, wherein the heat-dissipation pad comprises two symmetrical pad elements which can be coupled to each other to form a decorative object having a spherical shape or other shapes, or alternately, the pad elements can be separated from each other and placed beneath the notebook computer to support the notebook computer at a higher position and provide anti-slip and proper heat-dissipation effects.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, notebook computers have been made lighter, smaller and capable of operating for a longer time, so as to give enhanced portability and more convenience of use. As wireless networking becomes prevalent, notebook computers are even more popular among computer uses because notebook computers are very suitable for use at any desired location. However, due to its structural design, a notebook computer has much poorer heat-dissipation capabilities than a desktop PC, a server computer or other IT equipment.
Generally, a notebook computer tends to generate the most heat on its backside thereof where the hard drive, the CPU and the power supply are provided. Since a notebook computer is usually placed on a tabletop for use, the part of the notebook computer that tends to generate the most heat is adjacent to the tabletop and thereby causes heat accumulation.
To solve this problem, the industry has developed various heat-dissipation pads for notebook computers, and these heat-dissipation pads are made of different materials and have similar shapes and sizes as those of the notebook computers, so that the notebook computers can be disposed on the pads for better heat dissipation. However, such heat-dissipation pads are made according to the dimensions of notebook computers, and therefore usually have a larger area or volume than the notebook computers themselves. In addition to an undesirably large volume and a complicated structure, the aforesaid heat-dissipation pads are equipped with cooling fans that must be activated by additional power supply. As a result, not only is it inconvenient to carry such heat-dissipation pads along with notebook computers, but also the pads have higher production costs and selling prices.